


Quickies

by KatieHavok



Series: Breeding Lilacs [29]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Worship, Bondage, Clothing Kink, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Double Entendre, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kink Meme, Legilimency, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Meme, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, OT3, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Outdoor Sex, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Predator/Prey, Pregnant Sex, Rare Pairings, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Tumblr Prompt, Wet Dream, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/pseuds/KatieHavok
Summary: A collection of drabbles and ficlets from various prompts over on Tumblr. Chapter titles contain pairing and kink(s).





	1. Goldgramander: Crossdressing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kemara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemara/gifts), [ravensnwritingdesks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensnwritingdesks/gifts), [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts).



*

Her clothes are very nearly perfect. She’s only missing one thing.

A quick rummage through the cosmetic case she’d borrowed from Queenie produces a pot of kohl and an applicator. She takes a deep breath to steady her hand (and her heart) before applying a careful line above her lip, one on each side of her philtrum.

Another deep breath as she sweeps her hair beneath a fedora and steps back to take in the entirety of her.

She’s thankful for her rangy build, and not for the first time: Graves’ shoes and borrowed spats give way to Newt’s nicest black trousers, fine pinstriped tweed. A matching waistcoat and boxy suit jacket effectively disguise her curves, the golden glimmer of her pocket watch chain and fob seeming to reflect in her eyes. The black fedora covers her long hair, and when she compresses her lips and tilts her chin haughtily, she passes for a particularly young and not-very-hairy man…but a _man_ , nonetheless.

 _Now or never,_ she thinks and nervously fidgets with the jar of sterile grease in her pocket. _You guys owe me big time for this._

Tina places an unlit cigarette in the telescopic holder before taking a deep breath, holding it while turning the doorknob. In the other room, Newt and Percival sit on the bed they all share, fully naked, their penises jutting like overwrought exclamation points from their centers, their hands and wrists bound with silk hanks.

“Boys,” she purrs and steps through to drape herself against the doorframe, reveling in their matching nervous smiles as they watch her through hazy, half-lidded eyes. “Did you miss your Daddy?”

*


	2. Newt/Queenie: Orgasm without touching

*

She shudders at the feel of his breath on her ear, sensing his smirk as he projects his thoughts directly into her head.

_That’s it. That’s right, darling; just let it happen. Now…isn't there something to be said for traveling the world?_

“I’ll say!” she manages, her voice breaking as he murmurs another unfamiliar spell and something hot-cold and electric moves through her core. She shudders, dangerously close to the precipice, and cries out for relief as he gasps near her ear–but not touching her, _never_ touching her, because that would forfeit the game and then neither of them would come.

One more low spell and the moist air around her cunt suddenly vibrates, causing her toes to curl as white lightning sheets across her vision. She _hears/senses/feels_ his matching gasp, the sudden, sharp unspooling of his own orgasm, and she extends her psyche to meet his halfway as they shudder together, ensnared in a pleasurable feedback loop.

Newt is the first to _draw back,_ closing his mind to hers with a palpable effort. She senses the elated exhaustion _beneath_ and waits until his distinctive mental signature fizzles before turning to him, taking his slack, warm body into her arms and ignoring the mess coating his stomach.

“So…” she drawls after a time, stretching to kiss the scruffy ledge of his jaw. He responds in kind, smoothing a heavy hand down the length of her back before capturing her gaze with bright eyes. “Tell me, baby: what _else_ did ya learn in India?”

*


	3. Goldgramander: Voyeurism

*

Graves had told them in the beginning that he wouldn’t always be able to keep up; the differences in their ages saw to that. Newt and Tina had been unfazed by his pronouncement, assuring him they were more than content to take care of _each other_ should he be unable to assist.

Unfortunately(?), he hadn’t counted on _enjoying_ watching them quite so much.

It’s the gentle rocking in the bed that wakes him, turning to find Newt and Tina wrapped around each other, blissfully unaware of the rest of the world as they kiss and embrace. Newt kisses his way down her body to part and slip between her slim thighs, earning a heated moan, and Graves blinks the sleep out of his eyes to properly watch, relishing the lazy stirring in his groin.

Newt’s shaggy head moves beneath her hand, licking, flicking and sucking her to a toe-curling orgasm. Tina comes down with a gasp, catching her breath to smile down at him before hauling him over her. She reaches for his cock as they press their lips together, murmuring sweet-nothings into each other’s mouths until Newt’s cheeks are flushed, his hair a wild tumble. 

“Tina,” he breathes, and Graves squeezes his cock as it fills in pulses, responding to the other man’s pleading tone.

Tina hooks her legs just above Newt’s knees for leverage, lifting her hips to meet him halfway as they come together. They share sighs and moans as he cradles her face and kisses her lips, his gaze adoring. Tina drags livid red marks over his shoulders, back and sides, and Graves is hardly aware of it as he strokes himself, naturally falling into _their_ rhythm, biting his lip as the pressure builds and Tina arches her back, mewling.

She sighs both their names when she finds her release, turning to head to meet Graves’ eyes fleetingly before squeezing hers shut. Newt keeps his gaze fast on her face when he curls his back to ring her nipple with his teeth, prolonging her bliss until she threads their fingers and moans his name in _that tone._

Newt shudders deeply before tumbling after her, pressing his face into her neck as she slides her arm around him, her other hand seeking and finding Graves, who growls while painting his stomach with come.

Newt lifts his head to chuck Graves on the shoulder after a time, his eyes bright. “Had yourself a good morning wank, did you?” he teases, prompting the other man to roll his eye elegantly before Vanishing the mess.

“I can’t keep up with you young kids,” Graves grumbles good-naturedly and is rewarded with a radiant smile from Tina, who sits to embrace both her men.

“That’s why I keep _him_ around,” she tells Graves while ruffling Newt’s messy hair, and closes her eyes as the redhead presses his lips to the column of her neck, breathing evenly through her nose. “Now…who wants breakfast?”

*


	4. Goldgramander: Bondage, dirty-talk, double penetration.

*

Newt hooks a slender finger in the steel ring of her bondage collar, gently but insistently tugging her mouth down to his. “You’re all right,” he murmurs against her lips as familiar fingers work her from behind, scissoring to stretch her open and spread the thin grease around. 

Tina moans against Newt’s mouth while grinding onto him, sending sparks of pleasure through where they are already joined and making Graves cluck his tongue reproachfully.

“Put your ass _back_ in the _air,_ ” he orders her in his best I’m-the-goddam-head-Auror-at-the-MACUSA voice, and Tina moans while thoughtlessly complying, dipping her head submissively as Newt pets her.

“You like that?” he murmurs, his blue eyes bright as he twitches them together, teasing her without shame. “Percy and I–we know what’s best for you, don’t we?” She mewls when he holds himself pointedly still until she gasps in the affirmative, tacking on the _sir!_ at the end when Graves abruptly removes his fingers and trails wetness over the curve of her ass.

Newt steadies her by the hips as Graves covers them, his chest pressing into her back. “That’s a _good_ girl,” Newt coos, and nips at her lips and jaw as he resumes thrusting into her shallowly, feeding off the momentum of the intense pressure easing into her from above. “You know how much you enjoy this,” he reminds Tina, and she moans an amalgam of both their names when Graves presses in fully with a gasp, a tremor working through all three of them.

_“Tina–”_ Graves grits out, and she feels _full full full_ when he shifts and it sears through her, making her hiss.

“Mercy _Lewis,_ you guys better make me come,” Tina manages as they feel their way around before finding a rhythm that works, a syncopated thing of hair and limbs and punctured moans, fingernails scrabbling against sweat-slicked skin. 

Newt huffs a laugh before baring his teeth, allowing Graves to brace against his shoulder so they can move faster, eliciting shocked moans. “You’ll come when we _allow_ you to come,” he growls, sliding his hand between their bodies to circle her clit until she’s squirming between them, overwrought and desperate.

_“Please, please,”_ she begs, half-mindless with need, and Newt flicks her clit just so until she dissolves–boneless, breathless, flayed by pleasure and rendered limp.

“That’s one,” Graves pants directly in her ear when she comes back to herself, and grips her hips with iron-hard hands to move faster, pressing her onto Newt’s cock until she can scarce tell where he ends and she begins. “We require at _least_ two more from you, Tina. _No exceptions._ ”

Tina can’t find it within her to argue.

*


	5. Newtina: Panties kink

*

“I wouldn’t have taken you for _pink,_ ” Newt mumbles, eyes glinting as he peppers her inner thigh with kisses, making her shiver.

“Yeah, well,” Tina manages, distracted by the press of his lips and tongue. “I think you’ll find that I’m–” His hands move closer to her center, dusting over the silken material covering her mound, watching her carefully. She hisses through her teeth before going on. “–that I’m _full_ of surprises.”

Newt hums thoughtfully. “So I’m learning.” He concentrates his touch, thoughtfully tracing her seam until she trembles and he cuts his eyes to her face. “May I know you without the barrier of clothing, love?”

Tina can only manage a shaky, desperate nod in answer. He smirks while leaning in, hooking the thin fabric to tug it inside before inhaling deeply. “A better scent I’ve never known,” he whispers, and she loses her fingers in his hair when he kisses her, a fleeting brush of her lips. “If you taste _half_ as good, I shall be the luckiest man on Earth….”

Her hips twitch in involuntary reaction, skin prickling with desperation. Newt chuckles and snags her underclothes with his teeth, growling as he playfully tugs it. “Maybe we’ll keep these on,” he muses, and she gasps and pleads until he dips his head, tonguing her carefully.

“Yes, I think we will,” he decides after she’s imagined herself into a frenzy, and Tina is on the verge of flying to pieces when he dips his head to pull at her without warning, inspiring a long, low moan.

_“Yes, yes, yes,”_ she mewls in profound relief, bracing against the mattress as Newt uses his absurdly talented mouth for something other than words, the silken fabric of her undergarments twisted around his fingers.

*


	6. Newtina: Exhibitionism, masturbation, voyeurism.

*

They meet in the club. 

She’s performing for a private crowd, all dark hair and dark eyes and pale, _pale_ skin, sitting on the small stage to adapt to their every whim as they watch, some in loose groups, others in hidden, pay-per-view booths.

She touches herself when asked, biting her lip as her fingers circle and press, circle and press. She props her feet on a convenient ledge when one of the men exhorts her to display herself, expression stoic as he hoots and catcalls, admiring her in loud, vulgar terms until Newt reaches for his wand, his knuckles and lips tight with revulsion.

_Easy, easy,_ he tempers himself, and consciously releases his wand to fold his arms over his chest. The woman looks up at the same instant, initiating fleeting eye contact from across the smoke-clogged room. She quirks a curious eyebrow before hefting her own breast, until a buzzer sounds and her face turns carefully blank as she turns away and slips into a hidden door.

_Well, that’s it, then,_ Newt thinks and puts her out of mind until later, when he spots a fair waif sitting at the bar, staring pensively into her whiskey as jazz rattles and thumps around them.

He debates approaching her. In the end, he orders and knocks back a shot of liquid courage and straightens his bow tie before approaching, truly only wanting another look at her lovely, dark eyes.

She glances up just as he sidles beside her, the expected tell-off dying on her tongue when she squints at him. “Hey, you’re the new guy, ain’t ya?” she asks, and taps her chin thoughtfully. “Gnarlak told us he was hiring you. You’re good with your wand, yeah?”

Newt ignores the double entendre to examine her in the low light, frowning at the signs of age and grief carved into her youthful face. “That’s right,” he agrees, making no attempt to hide his accent. Her eyes are even more radiant up close, and he loses himself in them for a moment, just a moment, before blinking rapidly and looking away.

“Well,” she says, and the smirk is evident in her voice. “Since we haven’t been introduced…I’m Tina.” She extends her hand, nearly as large as his own but fair, _so_ fair, with not a scar or freckle in sight. He hesitates before swallowing it with his own calloused paw, shivering slightly at the silken brush of her skin.

“I’m Newt,” he manages, looking anywhere but at her. “I’m here to…if there’s ever a problem, you come get me. I’ll keep you safe.”

The woman, Tina, ponders this, expression divided between wry humor and genuine sadness. “I’ll keep it in mind,” she finally decides, and knocks back her drink before saying goodbye. Her hand lingers in his for a moment before she leaves, her mouth turning into a small but genuine smile. 

Newt watches her go, intrigued and mildly confused before resuming his rounds.

* * *

Tina seeks him out later, and he is entirely unsurprised when she asks him to accompany her home. He drops her at her door, and what starts as a one-off turns into a regular thing. 

Every night she works he escorts her before taking his own leave. Every night, she thanks him with a smile, a hand on his chest, a _kiss_ before putting the door between them. Every night, he watches like a hawk, like a beast scenting prey to ensure that she remains unmolested, tossing out troublemakers with a single-minded determination that would normally frighten him.

So it’s no surprise at all when she brings him home one night and invites him inside, where he’s treated to a private showing of her particular talents. 

Afterwards, he stares at the ceiling, carding his fingers through her dark hair as she kisses his chest and stomach, purring happily.

“Stay?” Tina asks, eyes bright.

He does.

*


	7. Newtina: After an injury, body worship.

*

“Never do that again!” Tina growls and unstoppers the Essence of Dittany to none-too-gently apply it to his wounds, forcing him to hiss between his teeth. _“Newt!”_

“I’m sorry,” he manages, and somehow produces a shaky smile. “I promise, I didn’t intend to get hurt; only, I didn’t want to wait after reading your letter.” She glares, brandishing the bottle as he blinks sheepishly at the floor. “Can you truly blame me, Tina?

“All the way across the Atlantic in one jump? Newt, I know you’re talented, but…” She sets down the bottle, sagging against his workbench as her chest hitches once, twice before covering her mouth with the back of her hand, a lone sob breaking free. “You _splinched_ yourself, you big _sop!_ ”

“I’m all right,” Newt says softly and stands to gather her into his arms. “I’m fine. See? I didn’t intend to show up on our doorstep covered in blood, I was just so _excited_ that I couldn’t wait to see you.” She remains stiff and unyielding against him until his hands dip to cradle her still-flat stomach, sinking to his knees to kiss the new life growing there. “Our first child, Tina–and you tell me in a _bloody letter?_ ”

“Okay,” Tina sniffles, laughing a little wetly when he stands to kiss her. “Yeah, you’re right–I guess I couldn’t wait either.” He touches her nose with the tip of his own, waiting until she grins just for him before sinking into her mouth. They kiss slowly, languidly, his hands on her jaw, her fingers twined through his buttons until he sheds his jacket, his waistcoat, and lowers his braces.

“Bed?” she asks, and he allows her to tow him across the small space to the messy berth. He helps her out of her thin nightgown before laying her down, kissing a path down and back up her body with reverence, breathing in the scent of her skin. He lingers over her stomach and breasts before dipping between her thighs, laving her until she shudders and begs. 

Tina sits up to press Newt into the mattress before covering him with herself, arching her back to dangle her breasts against his lips.

“Tina,” Newt murmurs in awe, hands tracing her skin as he suckles. He releases her to push himself upright, holding her close, pressing his face into her neck and throat in worship as she trembles against him. She whines deep in her throat when she shivers over the edge, fingers curled into his skin as he endures her pulsations before following after, gasping her name.

“Okay,” Tina mumbles in the afterglow, stroking his hair. “I think we should both promise to be more sensitive to the other’s needs in the future, and avoid something like this from happening again.”

“Agreed,” Newt says immediately. “I won’t attempt to jump the ocean in a single Disapparition, and you will refrain from informing me of future children _through a letter._ ” He quirks an eyebrow to drive home his point, causing her to duck her head to hide a blush. “Does that sound fair?”

“Yes,” she agrees and folds his hand between both of hers before closing her eyes.

*


	8. Newtina: Last time/end of the world.

*

“No, _no_ –look at me, Tina.”

She tears her eyes away from the flaming red-orange sky, feeling the heat baking down from above as Newt puts them on their sides. A bit of frantic fumbling and she has him in hand, his fingers cradling her jaw as she teases him into hardness. 

Tina laughs, a little hysterically with the realization that panic should make this impossible; yet he is calm and steady as he holds her, his eyes wide but free of fear. He keeps one hand on her face while the other tugs her long skirt past her hips, slipping between her legs in a bid to make her _ready_ for him.

She squeezes her eyes shut as he rubs her in comfortable, familiar ways. Tina presses her face into his shoulder to muffle a sob and he shushes her gently, pressing his lips to her forehead. “I love you,” he tells her, which only serves to make her cry harder as she shimmies down and lines them up.

_If we’re going to die,_ she thinks, _we’re going to go out together in every way that matters._

Newt murmurs soothingly as they move together, cradling her head, her jaw, her entire self as they rock. From the corner of her eye, she watches as molten red gives way to hard black, pricked with countless stars–more numerous and _colder_ than she could have ever imagined. _The sky is gone,_ she thinks, and drags her teeth over his jaw, tasting his tears. 

_“Tina–”_

“I know,” she murmurs, feeling a great, yawning calm here at the end, as heat bleeds away to be replaced by chilling cold. “I love you, Newt. I love you _so much._ ”

“Yes,” he sighs, trembling in her arms, and she tucks him close until the tears freeze to his face and she can no longer feel even the warmth of his body. “I love you, too, my Tina…”

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went with a gamma ray burst/close-proximity supernova event for this. Fun fact: either of those occurrences at a close enough range could quite literally _burn our atmosphere away_ , killing all life on earth within a matter of days.


	9. Newtina: After an injury; soulmate/bond.

*

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

Tina glances up from the cut on his cheek to find Newt watching her intently. She blows a strand of hair out of her eyes before shaking her head, prodding him with the tip of her wand. “What kind of question is _that_?” 

A murmured spell and the cut knits itself together, though it’s sure to leave a scar. She hesitates before smoothing her fingers over his hair, looking for hidden injuries. “You must have hit your head harder than I originally thought…”

“My head’s  _fine_ ,” Newt says, still looking at her in that too-direct manner of his. She gives his scalp one final pat before reluctantly agreeing, looking away from him as her hands fall into her lap. “I’m just curious, Tina.”

“Well, you shouldn’t be!” She doesn’t mean to snap but she can’t seem to help it, caught off-guard by the question and the situation surrounding it. “What kind of question is that for you to ask me  _here_ , now?” 

Newt clucks his tongue while reaching for her, wrapping his slender fingers around her wrist to rub soothingly. “You stepped in front of a spell for me,” he mumbles, and now _he’s_ the one making an effort to avoid eye contact when he speaks. “I…most people wouldn’t  _do_  that, Tina.”

She sighs before taking his hand in her own, threading their fingers together. He stares at them, eyes wide, but she pretends not to notice. “Well, there’s a perfectly reasonable explanation for that, isn’t there? Most people don’t have Auror training.”

He squeezes her fingers, his other hand clasping her elbow. “No, I think there’s more to it than that.” Newt moistens his lips before looking up, boldly meeting her eye. “Don’t you?”

“I–I don’t–” 

Whatever she intends to say is lost when gentle but firm hands tug her closer, until she has to brace herself against his chest, her wide eyes drinking in his face. He’s smiling as if he knows a secret she isn’t privy to, and his gaze lingers on her mouth before returning to her eyes, the question and challenge clear.

Pressure on her elbow when she slides her hand from his chest to around his shoulder, closing her eyes as calloused fingers mould to the shape of her jaw. He murmurs her name questioningly and she silences him with her lips, feeling his gasp at the first heated contact until she inhales it to return it to him as a sigh, deepening the kiss.

He’s panting slightly when she finally pulls away, tipping her forehead against his while opening her eyes. He watches her seriously, stroking the side of her face as his other hand spreads over her hip. “Tina?”

“You know,” she decides, sliding a hand into his hair to stroke lightly, delighting inwardly when he closes his eyes and  _purrs,_  leaning into the contact. “I think you may be on to something, after all…”

*


	10. Newtina: Orgasm denial/delay.

*

Tina releases him with a wet pop, smirking up at him from the base of his cock. 

She waits until his jaw falls open to  _slowly_  drag the flat of her tongue his entire length, lavishing the freckled vein along the underside with attention before ending with a flourish. He hisses when she flicks her tongue over the tip before gently delving into the meaty slit, making a show of lapping up his pre-come.

_“–Tina–”_

She hums and slowly nods her head while squeezing the base, resting her cheek against his shaky thigh. “Mm-hmm,” she murmurs, “that’s my name.”

Newt voices a shaky laugh while resting his hand atop her head. His eyes are heavy when he looks down at her, dark with lust, and she touches her tongue to her upper lip with the realization that  _she put that look there_. 

She squirms when the banked heat between her thighs shimmers back to life, sliding a hand over her stomach to touch herself as he pants.

“Are you going to leave me hanging?” Newt finally asks, hips twitching with restraint beneath her as she circles her clit. “Or are you going to let me come?”

She moans in answer, nipping his length until he hisses and his head falls back. There’s a cluster of freckles dotting his mid-shaft and Tina curls her tongue around them while stroking herself faster until the first tremors of release chase over her skin. Newt meets her eyes, his lips forming the shape of her name.

“I think this way is more fun,” she decides and presses harder when he looks away, fisting her hair.

“For  _you,_  maybe,” Newt chokes, and she laughs breathlessly until her release surges from someplace deep within, causing her hips to snap forward as she wraps her mouth around him without warning, swallowing him down.

He growls when she collapses her cheeks to suck him  _hard_  before freeing him, climbing shakily into his lap. “For both of us–” she begins but is cut off when he gathers her close, his frantic mouth covering hers as she takes him  _deep_  into her body, trembling in his arms as they push each other to the brink.

*


	11. Newtina: Clothing fetish; morning sex.

*

Tina’s wearing her Auror uniform when she sweeps into their bedroom, leather duster flaring around her like wings.

Newt blinks the sleep out of his eyes while sitting up, glancing out the window to take in the position of the sun–only just now brightening the eastern sky–before clearing his throat. “Coming or going?” he asks, grinding the heel of his hands into his eyes. Tina laughs while perching on the edge of the bed.

“A bit of both,” she admits, and he can see the signs of exhaustion and overwork heavy on her face. “I’m sorry I missed dinner  _again_  last night. We had another lead, and…” She makes a helpless gesture and Newt reaches out to take her into his arms, splaying his hand over the leather covering her back.

“What time do you have to go back?”

Tina turns her head to kiss his neck before sighing theatrically. “I think they said two? Or maybe one? I really don’t remember.” She kisses his pulse-point, lingering for a moment before laying her head on his shoulder. “I was dead on my feet, Newt.”

He kisses her forehead while holding her close, maneuvering them onto their sides. “Then you should sleep,” he admonishes gently and fingers the no-nonsense edge of her work blouse. “Probably take these off first. As much as I admire the figure you cut in your work uniform, I can’t imagine it’s very comfortable for sleeping.”

She traces his profile with a soft finger. Giggling, she says, “I’ve slept in them before. They’re not so bad, really.” Tina pats his cheek before arching a playfully curious brow. “I didn’t know you liked this get-up so much, Newt. Should I wear it on our next date?”

Newt reflects, not for the first time, that he’s never before enjoyed such easy companionship with  _anyone_  when he laughs and kisses her. “I honestly don’t care what you wear on our dates, Tina. Wear whatever you’d like,  _however_  you’d like to wear it. You’ll look beautiful no matter what.”

Her eyes gleam with sudden hunger, her gaze lingering on his mouth when she slides a hand down his front to the fork of his legs, to where he’s half-hard and pulsing. “You’re such a romantic,” she murmurs, and squeezes until he hisses, his hand covering hers to keep it in place.

“Yes, well…” 

He exhales raggedly when she palms him to full hardness before sitting up to brace her hands on either side of his shoulders. Tina leans over him for a kiss, lingering teasingly before guiding his hands to the lapels of her jacket. “Help me out of these?” she asks against his lips and moans when he shoves off her duster before reaching for the hem of her blouse.

“I’m tired,” Tina explains between kisses as they wrestle with her layers, “but I’m not sure I’ll be able to sleep until I burn off some of this nervous energy.”

Newt nods in understanding as she gently pushes his hands away before loosening his own pajamas, tossing them aside. He helps her peel off her slacks, bending to kiss the gentle swell of her hip and earning a moan as she shimmies out of her underthings.

“You’re a  _tease_ ,” she accuses him breathlessly while going into the circle of his arms, but he’s too lost in the feel of her skin against his to argue.

He leverages himself over her to lather her chest with kisses until she moans and threads her fingers into his hair. Tonguing the inner swell of her breast produces a broken sigh, and he murmurs her name in wonder before wrapping his lips around her nipple, twanging it into hardness with his tongue. He directs cool air over her damp skin before shifting to the other side, until she gently but firmly pushes his shoulders, urging him  _downward_.

Tina parts her legs to allow him to sink between her thighs, kissing her curves as his fingers cover her mound. He strokes her lightly at first, gradually pressing harder until she murmurs his name in supplication, her hips rolling jerkily. 

He parts her with his thumbs, exposing her delicate inner folds and kissing them wetly. Newt flicks his eyes up to her face to watch her, finding her eyes closed, her lips parted as he peppers her with kisses before pressing his tongue against her seam. She moans at the hint of pressure, draping her leg over his shoulder as she clenches his hair. He dips inside to  _taste_  before running his tongue over the pearl of her clit, flicking it insistently.

Tina tenses and shudders beneath him, gasping as he alternates kisses, licks, and sucks until she grips the nape of his neck, her hips rocking against his face. “Newt,” she pants, and he sucks her clit while sliding two fingers into her, relishing her shivers until she tosses her head back and  _moans._

Newt drags the flat of his tongue over her when her hips roll sensually, her back arching to thrust her breasts into the air as she squeezes his head. He crooks his fingers and her entire body shakes until she pushes his face away, gasping when she meets his eyes. 

“Not like that,” she mumbles and tugs at his arms. “I want you inside me.”

He nods while withdrawing his fingers, sucking them clean as he climbs over her. Tina presses hot, eager hands into his chest and shoulders when he covers her. He hooks one of her knees beneath his elbow while reaching down to line them up, gasping at her slick heat as he feeds himself into her.

“This won’t take long,” Tina murmurs when he begins to move, her fingernails finding a home in the small of his back. He nods jerkily in agreement until she turns her head to kiss him, moaning into his mouth as he pulls her closer, fitting them together. She breaks the kiss to moan his name and he flicks the lobe of her ear with his tongue, earning another heated sigh

“I want to feel you come,” he hisses while kneading her ear between his lips. She gasps and trembles as he presses kisses the length of her throat, his lips hovering over her pulse-point. “Let me come  _with_  you, Tina.”

“Yes,” she gasps and bites his shoulder as she clutches his thighs, leveraging herself to press her hips up and into him.  _“Newt…”_

Newt growls, slanting their mouths together until she rocks her head back with a heavy moan and closes her eyes. He moves faster as she arches beneath him, feeling the way she tightens as the pressure builds until she gasps and pulls inward on herself, trembling with the release of tension. 

She comes with a low cry, muffling it in his shoulder as her fingernails bite into his skin. He lets go to follow hot on her heels, thrusting through his own release to savor the way she clenches and throbs until her limbs go slack, sagging into the mattress with a ragged sigh. 

He presses deep one final time before going still, gasping through the last of his orgasm before shakily lowering himself over her, hiding his face in her neck.

“Well,” Tina slurs, lifting a lazy hand to pat his sweaty back. “I think I’ll be able to sleep now.”

Newt exhales gustily while gathering his strength to crawl off of her, depositing himself at her side. She turns to go naturally into his arm, and he presses a kiss into her hair while mumbling a spell to clean them up, sighing in relief as their sweat evaporates.

“Then you should sleep,” he mumbles, hiding his smile when she makes a meek sound. “I’ll make sure you’re up in time to go back to work, Tina.”

Another sleepy sound, almost a yowl. Then, very quietly: “’mkay. Love you, Newt.”

Newt kisses her hair, her temple, and her cheek as she turns pliant in his arms. “I love you, too,” he whispers, the words full of meaning, and glances down at her cherished face only to be rewarded with a soft snore.

Chuckling, he sets an alarm before laying his head on the pillow, content with lounging in bed and watching the sunrise if it ensures that his Tina  _finally_  gets some rest.

*


	12. Newtina: Clothing fetish

*

It’s Tina’s idea to liven up their game of Exploding Snaps, the corner of her mouth quirking in challenge as she casually shrugs out of her blazer.

“It’s warm in here, isn’t it?” she asks and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. Newt nods in agreement before turning back to the game, and it isn’t until a Cyclops card fizzles and Tina catches his eye while pulling off her socks that he catches on.

He’s caught unaware by an exploding Erumpent shortly thereafter, and she smirks in unmistakable triumph as he shrugs out of his suit jacket, fussily hanging it over the back of the chair. Tina inclines her head regally when he glances at her before reaching for another card.

Newt loses his waistcoat to a Manticore, and his socks follow soon after. Tina feigns surprise when a card featuring Elfrida Claggs’ dour visage singes her eyebrows, but she’s biting back a smile when she eyes him carefully before pulling off her blouse. Beneath it, she’s wearing a silky camisole in a lovely shade of peachy-pink and he allows himself a single admiring glance before looking away.

He’s reaching for his bow tie after the flaming Phoenix when Tina touches his knuckles. He glances up, and she shakes her head once before brushing the edge of his collar, her meaning clear. He repositions his bow tie to his throat before unbuttoning his shirt, shivering slightly when she  _stares_  at him appreciatively, her gaze long and slow, before smiling down at the cards.

“My turn,” she murmurs, but the tone of the game has suddenly shifted; she isn’t as quick with her wand, her well-honed Auror reflexes set aside for something  _baser._ It’s not until after she’s peeled off her slacks that Newt realizes she is as modern with her underclothes as she is in everything else, the matching satin of her drawers leaving very,  _very_  little to the imagination, and no corset or stockings.

Newt gulps, his throat suddenly flannel dry. 

A dragon (he’s too distracted to discern the species) sends sparks skittering across the floor when he hesitates a second too long, and Tina is all too eager to help him out of his trousers. She leans into his chest as she kisses him, slow and deep, and he’s no longer sure who’s turn it is when she slides a hand into his underwear—technically cheating, but he’s too distracted by simple  _want_  to care.

Another card explodes with a bang as they kiss, and they share a breathless laugh while quickly shedding their remaining clothes. Tina’s arms go around his shoulders when he gently presses her back, laying her down to admire the wash of sunlight across her creamy stomach, the way it catches in her hair. 

She giggles throatily at the scratch of his three-days’ stubble across her belly, moaning when he slides his hands along her inner thigh in an intensely intimate gesture. She sighs shakily before insistently tugging him over her, making low, pleasing sounds when he kisses a slow path up her body, lingering in the hollow of her throat.

Tina pushes her fingers through his hair to pet the nape of his neck, and that’s when he remembers he’s still wearing his bow tie. She pouts playfully, tracing the plain strip of fabric before pinching his behind. Trembling, he makes a choked sound and leans his head on her shoulder.

“That’s not fair,” she murmurs, stroking him soothingly. “You’ve still got clothing on, so I guess that means you’ve won.”

Newt lifts his head to suck and kiss her playfully pooched lip. “Oh, I  _know_  I have,” he murmurs, and he isn’t talking about Exploding Snaps when he pulls her closer, allowing her to wrap him in willowy limbs while kissing her deeply. 

*


	13. Newtina: Wet dream; dirty talk; predator/prey hunting.

*

_She disappears into the woods with a twinkle of dark hair and verdant laughter._

_He gives chase because that is the game, only to find her blazer slung over a pricker bush. Her laughter sounds from behind him, and he whirls to spy a flash of pink and white and her shoes, kicked off in the path and left for him to trip over._

_Growling playfully, he crashes through the brush before going still, straining his ears. Nothing, nothing, then– **there**! A low laugh, deep and rich, and he flings aside his waistcoat while stalking her. He sheds his shirt and lowers his braces in the same manner until he finds the white-pink of her slip slung over a low-hanging branch._

_Another sound behind him, his name this time: “Ne-ewt!” She says it in a sing-song voice, teasing ruthlessly, and he flattens his tongue against his pallet to smell her, to capture the earthy tang of her desire, nostrils tasting the air._

_The scent leads him to her, where he falls upon her with a triumphant cry, hooking an arm around her waist before they crash to the ground._

_Desperate fumbling casts aside the remainder of their clothing, and she gasps his name and other, much more **filthy**  things before thumbing his hair off his brow and rolling over. _

_“Like this,” she purrs, offering herself to him, palms planted in the loamy earth and hindquarters thrust high. “ **Newt.** ”_

_His limbs tremble badly when he moves behind her, grasping himself to line them up. He murmurs her name questioningly, and she whines while laying her forehead on her forearms. “Please,” she says, thrusting herself toward him, “Newt, I swear to **Circe** , I’ll hex your balls off if you don’t take me now. Right now.  **Newt**!”_

_“Yes,” he breathes and gives her what she wants.  
_

_A single thrust and she yowls like a big cat in heat, reaching behind to sink her fingernails into his thigh. Another, and she quivers, gasping his name, the name of gods as a thrum works through them both. A third and she’s coming on and around him, gasping into the soil, clenching him spasmodically._

_“Oh, fuck,” she gasps, “Newt, Newt, **Ne–** ”  
_

“–wt?”

_He whines in this throat at the unwelcomed intrusion, closing his eyes to prolong this moment of bliss as tendrils of heat curl through his stomach, over his chest and spine._

“Newt…are you okay?”

_A hand on his shoulder, a hand that shouldn’t be there, and his eyes fly open_  as the dream suddenly unravels around him. 

He’s shivering in Tina’s bed (though not with cold), the blankets kicked to the floor as he curls around himself. A quick personal inventory reveals that he’s coated with a fine sheen of sweat, his hair is tumbled to all angles…and there is a telling and embarrassing mess streaked over his stomach and thighs, thankfully hidden by his heavy pajamas.

Newt groans while covering his face, torn between the visceral relief of orgasm and the mortification of being caught. He peeks through his fingers to find Tina watching him carefully, lip firmly caught between dainty square teeth. Behind her, smirking deviously, Queenie inclines her head before slipping from the room with a wink.

“Are you all right?” Tina touches his skin and he can’t suppress his shiver, feeling awful when she jerks her hand away. Sighing, he reaches for her, threading their fingers with a smile that feels as weak as water.

“I’m fine,” he lies. “It was only a dream, after all…”

*


	14. Newt/Queenie: Soulmates

*

_It was supposed to be Tina._  That’s the first thought in his mind as Queenie stares at him through round, shocked eyes, her lips parted in a little  _oh!_  of surprise.

Newt tentatively reaches out to her again, brushing his fingers over the soft skin of her inner wrist. There’s no mistaking the response: a low, harmonic hum deep inside him, a sense of perfect harmony. It brings to mind the feel of golden sunlight on his face, the first warm breeze of springtime.

Queenie purses her lips while cautious stepping closer. “I woulda never guessed,” she admits in a low voice. “I thought…well. It ain’t important now, is it?” She laughs but it’s a broken sound, and the warmth in his chest gives way to bleak despair when she ends the brittle physical contact between them. “What am I gonna tell Jacob?”

“The same thing I’m to tell Tina, I suppose,” Newt murmurs, meeting her eyes. “I’m certain they’ll…I’m sure they will understand.”

She can see the truth of his feelings in his head, but she gracefully doesn’t call him out on the lie. “Well, we can only hope,” Queenie whispers, and turns back to the stove decisively, putting her back to him to finish a supper that is sure to taste like ashes.

*


	15. Gramander --> GoldGramander: Trapped together

*

The lid of the case slams emphatically behind Tina, the  _snick_  of the latches loud in the stunned silence.

“Well,” Newt says after a while, nervously licking his lips. “I guess…I guess she’s upset with us.”

Percival gives him a flat,  _gee, ya think?!_  look before pushing open the shed door. “It amazes me that you call yourself a  _scientist_ ,” he grumbles on the way out, not particularly caring if Newt hears him. Which the other man  _does,_  if the scoffing behind him is any indication. Percival rolls his eyes while wandering over to the feed bins.

“I can’t imagine why she’s angry,” Newt grumbles sulkily. “We haven’t–haven’t  _done_  anything.” He blinks, suddenly pale beneath his light summer tan. “ _Have_ we?”

Percival flicks a salt-and-pepper strand out of his eyes. “I believe the  _not doing anything_  is the problem,” he says slowly, voicing a niggling suspicion. “I think she thinks you and I are…uncomfortable? At odds with each other? I don’t know, but I suspect we should be doing  _more_. You know.  _Together_.”

Newt blinks while distributing feed between a series of tin pails. “But we do,” he argues thoughtfully. “I mean, you aren’t particularly  _demonstrative_ , and neither is she–but when it’s the three of us in bed….”

“I still haven’t touched you, though,” Percival points out. “It’s not that I don’t want to, or anything like that. I guess I’m still adjusting to all this, and I’ve gotten lazy.”

The other man looks at him through disarmingly direct blue-green eyes. “You don’t have to do  _anything_ you aren’t comfortable with,” he reminds Percival, his voice firm. “There is no timeline for this sort of thing. I thought we established that?”

“ _We_  have,” Percival points out, “but I’m not sure Tina really understands.” He hefts a few of the buckets, following Newt deeper into the case. “We kissed that one time, and then…nothing.” He glances over to find Newt blushing, his freckles standing in stark relief. “What?”

“I  _do_  call myself a scientist,” Newt mumbles. “So, as a  _scientist_ , I think it would not be remiss for us to repeat the experiment in an attempt to replicate the results. Purely for the sake of science, you understand.”

Percival smirks. “Are you saying you want to  _kiss_  me, Mr. Scamander?” It’s meant to be a tease but somehow  _isn’t_ , and Newt’s throat bobs when he gulps before meeting his eyes.

“Yes. Among other things.”

_Oh._

A Mooncalf butts into his hand for a pat and Percival scratches between its large eyes as he thinks. “I think I’d be okay with that,” he finally decides. “Did you want to wait until Tina lets us out? Or did you have something else in mind?”

Smirking, Newt sets down his pail. “There’s no time like the present,” he says, using one of Graves’ favorite phrases. Percival rolls his eyes, secretly pleased, and smiles when warm, calloused hands squeeze his shoulders. “Are you  _sure_ you're alright with this?”

“’There’s no time like the present’,” Percival repeats cheekily, and reaches up to cradle Newt’s stubbly jaw. The other man sighs gently, lips gleaming in invitation. Percival examines his face for signs of discomfort or doubt, and finding none, takes a deep, fortifying breath before closing his eyes and leaning in.

Newt’s mouth is firm beneath his, his breathing calm. He allows Percival to explore the kiss with growing confidence, brushing his tongue over his full lower lip before pressing against his teeth. Newt parts his lips to grant him access and Percival slides his tongue over the roof of his mouth, rewarded with a low moan. 

Emboldened, he deepens the kiss, threading his fingers into Newt’s ridiculous hair as he pulls him close, molding to the shape of his body. Newt meets him eagerly, stroking the nape of his neck in soothing counterpoint to the heated kiss until they part at last, gasping and disheveled and irrevocably turned on.

“Well,” Newt whispers, and Graves thrills at the sudden hoarseness in his voice. “That was, um…”

“ _Hot as hell_?” A third voice helpfully supplies, and they turn as one to find Tina watching them hungrily.

She strides over to pull them both into a hug, kissing their cheeks in turn. “I’m sorry,” she murmurs as their arms tangle together, looking anything but contrite as their foreheads meet in the middle. “I didn’t intend for you two to kiss like that, but if that’s my reward for being in a snit, I guess I should do it more often!”

The joke breaks the tension, and they all chuckle until Tina looks at them through canny eyes. Smirking, she reaches for the abandoned pails, adding an extra flounce to her movements that cause her breasts to jiggle fetchingly. “Now, what do you fellas say we get these creatures fed and head upstairs? I think I’d like to watch you two some more if you’re up for it.” 

Newt cocks an eyebrow at Percival, who smirks unabashedly. “I am if you are,” he challenges, and is treated to another blush as Newt trips over a table leg in his haste to finish the chores. 

Chuckling, Percival and Tina follow after him, joining hands as his thoughts turn invariably to the large bed awaiting them, and the pleasures sure to be found there.

*


	16. Goldgramander: Come marking; sloppy seconds.

*

Tina releases him with a wet sound, moaning throatily as she wraps her fingers around his cock.

Newt watches through hazy eyes as Percival moves faster, baring his teeth in warning when she gasps his name. She tightens her hold on Newt as the other man fucks her into the mattress, causing the entire bed frame to tremble as her strokes splinter and break apart, her mouth falling open when her chest flushes and she comes.

Percival follows hot on her heels, growling out a short, strangled,  _“Fuck!”_  before thrusting one final time, his entire body vibrating as he marks her deep within. They tangle together in the aftermath, and Newt strokes himself lightly as he watches their recovery. His heart sings for them both as they touch and kiss until Percival straightens and Tina hums, her gaze _smoldering_.

“Your turn,” she sighs, reaching for him.

Newt scrambles to get between her thighs, taking a moment to admire her flushed cunt, the way Percival’s seed trickles out of her. She makes a delighted sound when he maneuvers her legs onto his shoulders, raking her fingernails down his stomach before taking him in hand. 

She guides his way with practiced movements, and his eyelids flutter in bliss when he slips inside. She still holds a vestige of well-fucked warmth from Pervical’s ministrations, her cunt pulsating gently with release, and the other man’s come is a rich, spongy counterpoint to her velvety texture. 

He groans when his head falls hopelessly forward, using his last bit of forced concentration to angle his thrusts to rub her clit before losing himself in hedonism.

Percival glides over to wrap around him, one hand on Tina’s breast, the other stroking Newt where he as fullest as he kisses him. She sighs appreciatively when they draw the kiss out into something hot and  _filthy_ , heavy on teeth and tongue until her cries gain volume and pitch and her fingernails dig into the flange of Newt’s hips, her body clenching.

Newt sinks his teeth into Percival’s bottom lip in a desperate bid for control, but then Tina gasps his name and squeezes his ass and he’s  _gone_ , stars streaking across his vision as he comes, hard enough to make his ears ring.

Percival catches him when he slumps, boneless and sated, pushing the hair out of his eyes with a soft smile. Beneath him, Tina eases herself off his cock before sitting up to stretch, her skin gleaming like moonstone in the low light. 

She cleans herself before stalking across the mattress on hands and knees, looking feline and vital and satisfied when she stretches her neck to kiss him.

“Happy Birthday, Newt,” she murmurs, and Percival echoes her as they tuck him beneath the covers, their kisses dappling every inch of his skin.

*


	17. Newtina: Jealous.

*

The apartment door barely has time to close before she’s on him, a blur of glittering eyes and limbs as she shepherds him into the bedroom.

“Tina,  _what–_ ” he starts, only for her to shove him roughly to the bed.

“Shut up,” she tells him, not unkindly, and pins his wrists to the mattress as she claims his mouth. Newt lifts his chin with a growl, meeting her halfway when she strokes the roof of his mouth and nips his bottom lip before moving down to suckle the knot in his throat. He can feel her sucking hard enough to leave a mark, and he groans while testing her hold on him, pushing against her hands.

“ _No,_ ” she says, squeezing in warning before maneuvering both his arms to capture them with one hand. She holds them above his head as she works at his collar with her fingers and teeth, loosening his bow tie before opening his buttons. 

“I saw the way you looked at her,” she explains between presses as Newt gasps. “I  _know_  you, Newt. I know what it means when you smile like that.”

Stunned, he makes to sit up, only for Tina to growl while emphatically leaning her weight onto his wrists. He tips his head back to meet her eyes, conveying his sincerity in the only way he knows how as she pants for breath. 

“It’s not like that,” he explains in his calmest voice. “Tina, whatever you’re thinking, it wasn’t–wasn’t  _that_.”

“I saw the way you looked at her,” she repeats implacably, and her eyes flash dangerously when she leans down to press their foreheads together. “Isn’t this what you asked for?” she croons, stroking his cheek. “Didn’t you say that you  _wanted_  me to put you back in your place when you got out of line?”

His head spins with sudden understanding, and he blinks at the ceiling in disbelief before turning to capture her lips in a bruising kiss.  _“Yes,”_ he hisses, and relaxes his limbs in compliance when she eases off of him, sitting up to shed her blouse.  _“Tina–”_

“No more talking,” she says sternly as she works on the fastenings of her skirt. He watches her kick it off before straddling him in her foundation garments and stockings, loosening the buttons on his waistcoat. “Be quiet and take what you asked for.”

Her hand slides over his stomach to the placket of his trousers as Newt, aroused and floating in the serene place that is total submission, closes his eyes.

*


	18. Newtina: "We can't keep this up forever!"

*

Scarred fingertips glide the length of her arm before finding her hand, palms touching as molten lips sear the length of her throat. **  
**

Tina moans when his hips angle just  _so_ , brushing something sensile deep within that makes her toes curl as she reaches for him, kneading the scars on his shoulders. Newt gasps loudly before settling lower over her, resting his weight on one tense forearm as his hand traces senseless patterns over her skin, his hips maintaining their teasing pace.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Tina manages after a time, suspended in a state of otherworldly bliss.

“Oh  _yes_ ,” Newt purrs before kissing her until she whines, body arching beneath him. He draws back just far enough to examine her face when the air around them gets to be too warm, his eyes dark with lust and love and a thousand other emotions before he ducks his head to lick a broad swatch over her breast.

“I’ve dreamt about this for  _weeks_ ,” he says into her nipple. “You can hardly blame me for wanting to prolong the reunion with my wife.”

Tina moans before reaching for him, hauling him in to push the sweaty hair out of his eyes. “We can’t keep this up forever,” she cautions with a smile, only for stars to burst at the edge of her vision when, without warning, he braces against the mattress and  _moves_ , giving her precisely what she needs. “Newt, that’s… _Newt–!_ ”

“Watch me try,” he says, but his ragged vow is lost when Tina brings them together in an intense kiss, groaning into his mouth at the height of the maelstrom.

She comes back to herself sweaty and panting, the fine tremor in her muscles translated to his skin.

Newt rests against his elbow with his head bowed, a furrow between his brow as he breathes in long, slow pulls before opening his eyes and smiling down at her.

“That makes three,” he says, sounding inordinately pleased while tucking a sweaty lock of hair behind her ear. “Shall we try for one more?”

“You’re  _incorrigible_ ,” Tina gasps and guides him in for another breathless kiss.

“That isn’t a  _no_ , then,” Newt decides, leaning his forehead against hers to meet her eyes before catching his bottom lip in his teeth, connecting them body and soul as his hips resume their steady rhythm.

*


	19. Newtina: Most likely to get caught place they've ever done the deed.

*

Rough wool tickles her skin when Newt’s constant blue jacket drapes over them, shielding their bodies from view.

Tina unholsters her wand to strengthen their Disillusionment and Muffling charms before tossing it aside to join his case, losing herself in the heat of his mouth. Newt rucks up her skirt with trembling hands, fingering her garters and the inner seam of her step-ins before popping the buttons. Air heavy with the autumn chill touches her cunt until the warmth of his hand replaces it, stroking and teasing as he presses his mouth to her ear.

“You’re wet for me already,” he murmurs, sounding inordinately pleased.

“I’ve been thinking about this all week,” Tina confesses while reaching for the placket of his trousers. She opens his buttons with practiced surety, pulling out his cock to stroke it to full hardness when Newt purrs encouragements. His length is as elegant and well-built as the rest of him, and as his talented fingers tease the shimmering warmth in her belly into a full conflagration, Tina thumbs the meaty slit, spreading pearly fluid around before walking forward on her knees to mount him.

Newt groans deep in his chest when she slots them together, pulling her into his body as his scratchy lips find the column of her throat, his fingers trapped beneath her stockings.

“Tina, Tina,” he murmurs into her skin, sounding half-shattered already.

She sinks her teeth into the tweed covering his shoulder, muffling her moans when he braces hands and feet against the dusty ground to snap up into her. She throws her head back to voice her approval, hissing when he circles her waist and abandons their heady, surging movements for a sensual grind. Beloved teeth mark the edge of her jaw, her ear, hissing praise and compliments in a steady stream when she angles her hips forward to share some of that delicious friction with her clit until he rolls them over, trapping her against the ceiling of his body.

Newt’s sweaty face is almost as dappled as the canopy of leaves spread over him, his eyes hazy with lust. She reaches over her head to brace against the hoary old tree while maneuvering her legs onto his shoulders, gasping when Newt licks the column of her throat, his thumb centering on her clit.

“Sing for me, Tina,” he growls against her mouth when he begins to thrust, hips angled just so.

His slow but urgent pace is enough to make her first gasp, then pant, and finally moan as her thighs begin to tremble. Molten warmth gathers low in her belly, in the creases and pit of her cunt as he murmurs and presses down lightly, stoking the flames from within. His own groans soon add to the mix, their combined sounds loud enough to temporarily drown out the cacophony of the buttressing zoo.

“Oh!” Tina manages when the heat is suddenly unmanageable, toes cramping behind his neck “Oh—Newt!”

Her orgasm is its own separate, living entity, greedy and wild and sucking the part of him sunk into her toward her spine. Intense spasms rock her core, head snapping against the dirt when Newt swears loudly and shivers, his fingernails scratching her breast through her blouse when he presses to the root. She can  _feel_  him coming, his seed a blossom of warmth and, suspended in a moment of perfect bliss, she knows with a prescience that runs deeper than instinct that it will take root and quicken.

Newt sags over her in an envelope of sweat and the thick, fetid aroma of sex, his breath gusting over her sweaty skin.

“It’s been one hundred thirty-four days,” he murmurs eventually, sounding dazed, “sixteen hours, twenty-six minutes and…uncountable seconds since we were separated.” He lifts his head to meet her eyes, wearing an open, awed expression. “And I have missed you in every single moment, and the moments between.”

Tina touches his cheek, thumbing away a bead of moisture. “At least this time, I was here to meet you,” she murmurs, and sucks her thumb into her mouth, tasting his sweat. “What a homecoming.” Newt nods fervent agreement, kissing her palm before cradling her hand against his heart. Smiling, Tina murmurs, “It’ll be three times that until you have to leave again, right?”

“Two years at the outside,” Newt agrees and pushes himself upright to trace the contours of her body, his eyes slowly brightening from within. “Plenty of time for a new edition of my book and some independent research. Why?”

She touches her stomach with a coy smile in answer, watching as understanding seeps into the lines of his face. “I think I can persuade you to stick around for a while longer,” she murmurs before climbing to her knees to embrace him, kissing away his happy sighs.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Want one of your own? Find me on Tumblr [@katiehavok](http://katiehavok.tumblr.com), if that's your thing.


End file.
